Dusk Episode 38
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElY30rzEeig Dusk Episode 38: We are Legion (part 1) The team has almost reached Legion, when demons attack their position. Loki: I've got this one. Boss: No, this one is mine. (he pulls out his sword) Just a few regular attacks take down some of Legion's minions. Leon: Impressive. I do have one question, though. Boss: What? Leon: What is your name? Boss: Usually I'd say classified, but given the circumstances, I'll tell you. I'm Suman Curosake. Leon: Curosake? Where have I heard that name before? Suman: My father used to work for the Union, a long time ago. Leon: I guess I should stop bothering you. Suman: Now I have a question for all of you. Rose: Shoot. Suman: Why do you care so much about finding love? It just bites you in the ass in the long run. Rose: What? Where do you learn that? Suman: Personal experience. You are all naïve and won't know until you find out for yourselves. Rose: Suman, what happened to you? Something must have gotten you this way. Suman: Since the chances of survival aren't high, I guess it won't hurt to share. It was when I was young. I had this girl I spent most of time with. Over the years, I started to love her. One evening was the worst. Girl: Suman, how about coming over here. I have something to show you. Suman (smiling): Oh yea, I've been waiting for this. Girl: Have you now. Suman: Yea, I've been wanting to tell you something. Girl: What is it? Suman: I love you and I want to spend my eternal life with you. Girl: I feel the same. Suman: You do? Girl: Yea, because your life won't be long. (she turns into a demon form) Suman (looking in fear): No, you can't be. This is joke right? Demon (pointing a weapon at him): Does this look like a joke? Suman (starting to cry): No, I can't accept this. Demon: Good, that will make it easier for me to kill you. Suman (he takes out his sword): I vanquish this demon in the name of God! (he kills the demon) Dammit! (he starts crying again) Rose: You truly loved her didn't you? Suman: What do you think? Of course I loved her! She meant everything to me! Rose: I'm so sorry. Suman: Let's just keep moving, I don't need your pitty. The team keeps moving until they reach the lair of Legion. Suman: This is the place. Some demons start flowing out of the building. Red: How strong are they? Leon: They have strong aura around them. Suman (pulling out his sword): We need to get to Legion before he engulfs the whole area. Leon: What do you suggest? Suman: We split up. I'll hold them here, while you guys go in and stop Legion. Loki: You can't fight them all on your own. Suman: You don't know my power. There's a reason that I'm the leader. Loki: Alright, I'll believe you, but don't disappoint us. Suman: Trust me, I won't. The team goes off into the building. Loki: I hope he'll be alright. Adam: Yea, so do I. He's like a father to me. Loki: Let's just get to the top. Suman He is using his level 2 sword to rip apart all of the harder demons. Legion sends some of their best demons at him. Legion: Human, you cannot beat my demons. Suman: I'm not human. Legion: It doesn't matter, you will still fail. Suman: Just wait until I get to your position. (his sword starts glowing) Judgment level six! He starts tearing up even the strongest demons with little effort. Suman: Now, for the finishing touch. Judgment, Heaven's storm! (the rest of the demons are killed) He puts his sword on his back and hurries into the building. The Team Leon (stopping and seeing the large beast): Legion. Alright guys, this is it. Legion: You weaklings cannot beat us. Leon: Why not? Legion: Because I saved my best for last. (he brings out a lot of high leveled demons) Leon: Those demons are tough as hell itself. What's the plan Red? Red: I don't know. Rose: You fight off his lackeys and I'll go level 10 and hit him hard. Leon: Alright, give em' hell guys! Everyone starts fighting off the demons while Rose walks in front of Legion. Legion: So, you are their champion? Rose: As close as one can get I guess. Legion: Very well, I'll make quick of this. Rose: I don't think so. Gauntlet of God, activate level 10! (armor surrounds her body and the gauntlet turns into a sword) Now, let's see how tough you really are. (she gets into combat with Legion) Suman Suman (thinking): They're probably already there. I need to hurry up. Rose Legion: You are a challenge to us. We give you credit for that. Rose: Congratulating the enemy isn't a good thing. Legion: We won't congratulate unless you win. Rose: I see, well, I'll just have to get there, then. She goes to hit Legion with her sword, but it's blocked by another sword. Rose (surprised): What are you doing? Suman: Saving your life. Rose: Are you challenging me? Suman: No, I'm trying to stop you from making a mistake! Rose: Prepare to die! (she hits down at him, but he blocks it) Legion: We will see who wins, then we will fight the winner. Suman: Yea, yea, yea, just shut up. Judgment, level 13! (his sword becomes larger) Fallen Angel 50%! (a half of a mask comes on his face) Rose: What?! Level 13? Suman: Now, you will stand down! (he hits her sword so hard, it knocks her to the ground and breaks her sword in half) Rose: What are you? Legion: We are impressed. Suman: Don't worry, I didn't forget about you. To be continued...